Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an image displaying method thereof, especially to an electronic device and an image displaying method thereof catching and outputting an image stream with different frequencies or periods.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance of technology, electronic devices capable of catching and presenting images have become very popular in daily lives. Particularly, current electronic devices usually present real-time image streams with monitors.
However, while the frequency of catching images is increased, the exposure time of each frame of the images is correspondingly decreased. As such, the noise of the images is increased, and hence the display quality of image streams is decreased.
Therefore, there is indeed a need for providing a new electronic device and an image displaying method for solving such known deficiency.